Прыжок веры/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- The_sun_shining_S4E20.png AJ_and_Big_Mac_in_the_water_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Big_Mac_playing_in_the_water_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-Please--_S4E20.png Applejack_-but_this_is_the_last_one-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_big_grin_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_running_towards_the_water_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_jumps_onto_a_stone_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_jumps_onto_Big_Mac_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_in_the_air_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_on_Applejack's_hind_legs_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_falls_into_the_water_S4E20.png Water_splashes_onto_Granny_Smith_S4E20.png Granny_-Who_done_that--_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-Sure_wish_you'd_come_swim_with_us-_S4E20.png Granny_-Uh,_sorry,_dear-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-How_come--_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_about_to_tell_a_story_S4E20.png Counting_down_at_3_S4E20.png Counting_down_at_2_S4E20.png Young_Granny_Smith_walking_S4E20.png Young Granny Smith in swimsuit S4E20.png Young_Granny_Smith_waving_S4E20.png The_ponies_watching_S4E20.png The_audience_watching_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_about_to_high-dive_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_high-diving_S4E20.png Ponies_watching_Granny_Smith_high-dive_S4E20.png Film_reel_ends_S4E20.png Granny_-took_years_before_I_could-_S4E20.png Granny_-makes_my_whole_body_ache!-_S4E20.png Granny Smith getting out of chair S4E20.png Granny_-these_old_legs_can't_even_paddle-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_slips_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_slipping_on_a_puddle_of_water_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_manages_not_to_slip_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-I_sure_would_hate-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_scared_of_-shark_fin-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_looking_S4E20.png Big_Mac_wearing_a_fake_shark_fin_on_his_head_S4E20.png AJ_and_Big_Mac_laughing_S4E20.png |-| 2 = Флим и Флэм вернулись ---- The Apples walking S4E20.png Granny -The best one in Ponyville!- S4E20.png Apple Bloom -Do you think I could be a high diver-- S4E20.png Big McIntosh -Nope- S4E20.png Applejack -Absolutely not- S4E20.png Granny -Now you hold your horsefeathers- S4E20.png Granny -It's incredibly dangerous!- S4E20.png Granny Smith points at Apple Bloom S4E20.png Granny_-I_didn't_wish_I_was_still_young-_S4E20.png Granny_-the_flyin'_through_the_air_to_the_Pegasi-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_wink_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-when_you_put_it_that_way-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_sees_ponies_walking_S4E20.png The_Apples_see_ponies_walking_S4E20.png Ponies_walking_S4E20.png The_Apples_looking_at_where_the_ponies_are_heading_to_S4E20.png Several_ponies_walking_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_and_Apple_Bloom_walking_S4E20.png Granny_-and_follow_your_ears!-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-aren't_you_curious--_S4E20.png Big_Mac_and_Applejack_looking_at_each_other_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Big_Mac_walking_towards_the_tent_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Big_Mac_enters_the_tent_S4E20.png The_Apples_and_ponies_gathered_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_S4E20.png Lights_dimming_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_and_Apple_Bloom_watching_S4E20.png The_spotlight_pointing_at_a_cart_S4E20.png Crank_turning_S4E20.png Steam_puffing_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_silhouettes_behind_the_curtain_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_on_stage_S4E20.png Applejack_-This_should_be_interestin'-_S4E20.png Flim_-to_the_demonstration_of_a_lifetime!-_S4E20.png Flam_-A_demonstration_of_a_better_life!-_S4E20.png Flim_-A_demonstration_of_a_better_time!-_S4E20.png Flim_-And_if_we_haven't_captured_your_interest-_S4E20.png|Доктор...Доктор Кто? Flim_-an_unfortunate_phenomenon-_S4E20.png Flam_-What's_that--_S4E20.png Flim_-It's_a_circumstance-_S4E20.png Flim_-it's_the_simple_fact_that-_S4E20.png |-| 3 = Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма ---- Flim pointing at drawn germs S4E20.png Flam -A sickness that lies waiting- S4E20.png Flam holding his neck S4E20.png Flim grabs Flam S4E20.png Flim -from land and sea- S4E20.png Flam -It's amazing how infected that the natural world- S4E20.png Flam -and all its things can be- S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam -don't heal all that quick- S4E20.png Flim points at the audience while singing S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim and Flam -we've got the thing you need- S4E20.png Flim and Flam -when all you need's the cure- S4E20.png Image of the tonic S4E20.png Flim and Flam winking and singing S4E20.png Flam_-Impractical-_S4E20.png Flim_-Improbable-_S4E20.png Flam_-Impossible-_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_teleports_back_on_stage_S4E20.png Flim_-to_make_their_way_up-_S4E20.png Flam_-Now_don't_crowd-_S4E20.png Flim_-before_your_very_eyes-_S4E20.png Flam_-You_there!-_S4E20.png Spotlight_pointing_at_Silver_Shill_with_crutches_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_on_stage_S4E20.png Tonic_levitated_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_drinking_the_tonic_S4E20.png Sick_ponies_watch_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_lets_go_of_the_crutches_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_happy_S4E20.png Audience_surprised_S4E20.png The_Apples_watching_S4E20.png Flim,_Flam_and_Silver_Shill_on_stage_S4E20.png Flim,_Flam_and_Silver_Shill_dancing_S4E20.png Curtain_opens_to_reveal_many_bottles_of_tonic_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_dancing_while_singing_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_walking_out_of_the_tent_S4E20.png Granny_-Now_how_do_ya_like_that--_S4E20.png AJ_-There's_somethin'_funny-_S4E20.png Flim_-Now_some_of_you_may_suffer-_S4E20.png Flim_-You're_old,_you're_tired-_S4E20.png Flim_pointing_at_old_pony's_legs_S4E20.png Flim_touches_old_pony's_hair_S4E20.png Flam_-that_you_don't_need_to_fear-_S4E20.png Flim_lifts_old_pony's_leg_S4E20.png Flam_pulls_old_pony's_eyelids_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_walking_through_the_crowd_S4E20.png Crowd_singing_along_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_levitating_bottles_of_tonic_S4E20.png Happy_ponies_S4E20.png Flim_pointing_at_a_picture_showing_a_pony_with_an_irritated_tongue_S4E20.png Flim_pointing_at_picture_showing_a_pony_with_leg_infections_S4E20.png Flim_with_a_picture_of_a_pony_with_furless_flank_S4E20.png Flam_pointing_at_picture_showing_a_short_pony_S4E20.png Flam_pointing_at_picture_showing_a_tall_pony_S4E20.png Sore_hooves_S4E20.png Looking_at_sore_flank_S4E20.png Inside_pony's_mouth_S4E20.png Short_back_legs_S4E20.png Short_front_legs_S4E20.png Hairless_tail_S4E20.png Maneless_S4E20.png Sick_pony_cheering_up_S4E20.png Touching_stallion_snout_S4E20.png Sick_stallion_mouth_open_S4E20.png Sick_stallion_mouth_open_closeup_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_on_stage_while_the_audience_is_singing_S4E20.png Picture_showing_a_short_pony_S4E20.png Picture_showing_a_tall_pony_S4E20.png Picture_showing_an_old_pony_S4E20.png Flam_-But_who'd_want_that--_S4E20.png Flim_-When_with_one_drink-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_thinking_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_with_coins_S4E20.png Flim_-Congratulations,_Granny_Smith!-_S4E20.png Tonic_levitated_onto_Granny_Smith's_hoof_S4E20.png Applejack_-Are_you_as_worried_as_I_am--_S4E20.png Big_McIntosh_-Eeyup-_S4E20.png |-| 4 = Чувствуя себя намного лучше ---- Apple_bait_being_thrown_onto_the_water_S4E20.png The_Apples_fishing_S4E20.png AJ_-When_somepony_says-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-Granny_wasted_her_money--_S4E20.png Applejack_thinking_S4E20.png AJ_-but_I_don't_think_there's_a_tonic-_S4E20.png Applejack_hears_Granny_Smith_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_swimming_S4E20.png The_Apple_siblings_see_Granny_Smith_swimming_S4E20.png AJ_-Hang_on_now!-_S4E20.png Applejack_running_S4E20.png Big_Mac_taking_off_his_yoke_S4E20.png Yoke_thrown_onto_water_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_swimming_beside_the_yoke_S4E20.png Applejack_running_and_Granny_swimming_S4E20.png Applejack_kicks_a_tree_S4E20.png Tree_falls_onto_water_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_swimming_beside_the_fallen_tree_S4E20.png The_Apple_siblings_rushes_to_save_Granny_S4E20.png The_Apple_siblings_hit_each_other_S4E20.png Granny_goes_back_to_land_S4E20.png The_Apple_siblings_come_to_Granny_Smith_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-and_what_about_your_hip--_S4E20.png Granny_with_a_bottle_of_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_-that_tonic_really_does_anythin'-_S4E20.png Granny_-What_d'you_call_this--_S4E20.png Granny_drinking_tonic_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_dancing_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_making_a_pose_S4E20.png Granny_wink_S4E20.png AJ_-I'm_glad_you're_feelin'_good-_S4E20.png AJ_-but_how_do_you_know_it's_from_the_tonic-_S4E20.png Granny_pointing_at_the_river_S4E20.png The_Apples_beside_the_river_S4E20.png Granny_-But_one_sip_of_that_magic_elixir-_S4E20.png Granny_-and_it_all_went_away!-_S4E20.png Granny_-get_a_head_start_on_my_chores!-_S4E20.png Granny_wants_to_buck_some_apples_S4E20.png Big_Mac_-Uh,_no-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_pulls_Big_Mac_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-it_looks_like_that_tonic_works-_S4E20.png Applejack_suspicious_S4E20.png |-| 5 = Вопрос дня ---- Night_time_S4E20.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_walking_back_to_Flim_and_Flam's_tent_S4E20.png AJ_-Though_if_it's_a_genuine_cure-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_comes_out_of_the_tent_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_taking_off_his_hat_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_sees_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_pointing_at_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_sees_the_Apple_siblings_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_goes_away_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_goes_after_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_runs_away_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_chases_after_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_stops_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_corners_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Applejack_looks_at_Silver_Shill_angrily_S4E20.png Applejacks_hears_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_says_his_name_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_hits_the_tent_wall_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-what_do_you_two_want--_S4E20.png Applejack_-and_we_want_to_know_how_it_works-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-and_now_she_can-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-and_now_you_can-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_pointing_at_a_nervous_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_nervous_S4E20.png Applejack_looks_around_S4E20.png|??? Crutches_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_around_S4E20.png Facial_hair_disguises_S4E20.png Applejack_-Because_he's_part_of_the_act!-_S4E20.png AJ_-It's_time_for_you_to_tell_the_truth!-_S4E20.png Applejack_-You_never_needed_crutches_at_all-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-I,_uh-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_hits_the_lever_S4E20.png Steam_puff_S4E20.png Steam_being_blown_to_Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_see_Silver_Shill_gone_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_run_S4E20.png Applejack_searching_for_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png AJ_sees_Silver_Shill_run_back_to_tent_S4E20.png Applejack_at_the_tent_entrance_S4E20.png |-| 6 = Как делается тоник ---- Applejack_sees_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_holding_on_Flim's_leg_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_feeling_nervous_S4E20.png Applejack_is_not_pleased_S4E20.png Applejack_-You_two_charlatans-_S4E20.png Applejack_walking_towards_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_look_at_each_other_S4E20.png Flim_-What's_so_bad_about_that--_S4E20.png AJ_-If_she_keeps_gallavantin'_around-_S4E20.png Applejack_pointing_at_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Flam_-that's_quite_an_accusation-_S4E20.png Flim_-But_let's_say_that_it's_true-_S4E20.png Flam_pushes_the_money_away_S4E20.png Flim_levitates_a_machine_S4E20.png Flam_-As_I_understand,_your_Granny-_S4E20.png Flim_-The_star_of_the_show-_S4E20.png Applejack_walking_towards_the_table_S4E20.png Flam_levitating_a_sack_to_drop_the_apples_S4E20.png Applejack_-Until_today-_S4E20.png Flam_juggling_apples_S4E20.png Flam_with_an_apple_S4E20.png Apple_being_thrown_S4E20.png Flim_holding_the_apple_S4E20.png Apple_about_to_be_squeezed_S4E20.png Crank_being_pulled_S4E20.png Apple_being_squeezed_S4E20.png A_tonic_is_made_S4E20.png AJ_-I_guess-_S4E20.png Flim_pointing_at_Applejack_S4E20.png Flam_-who_takes_all_that_happiness_away--_S4E20.png Bottle_of_tonic_levitated_onto_Applejack's_hoof_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_finds_Applejack_in_a_tent_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_looking_at_AJ_S4E20.png Applejack_-Honestly,_Apple_Bloom-_S4E20.png Applejack_-as_long_as_it_works-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-then_it_doesn't_matter_to_me-_S4E20.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_leaving_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_walking_away_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_waving_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_pops_out_S4E20.png |-| 7 = Ложь Эпплджек ---- The_Apples_playing_in_the_water_S4E20.png Applejack_on_a_swing_S4E20.png Granny_-I_don't_see_why_not!-_S4E20.png Granny_-toss_her_this_way!-_S4E20.png Applejack_-Granny,_wait!-_S4E20.png Applejack_shields_her_eyes_S4E20.png Applejack_opens_one_eye_S4E20.png Applejack_sees_Granny_playing_with_Apple_Bloom_S4E20.png Applejack_goes_back_to_the_swing_S4E20.png Granny_-for_too_long!-_S4E20.png Granny_-thanks_to_that_Flim_Flam_Tonic-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-you_think_I_could_be_an_aquapony-_S4E20.png Granny_-Of_course_you_can-_S4E20.png Applejack_listening_to_Granny_Smith_S4E20.png Applejack_think_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_and_Apple_Bloom_walking_back_to_land_S4E20.png Applejack_listening_to_Apple_Bloom_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-We'd_be_a_cinch_to_win!-_S4E20.png Granny_thinking_S4E20.png Granny_-but_a_competition_is_a_pony_of_a_different_color-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-Oh._Okay-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_touches_Apple_Bloom_S4E20.png Applejack_with_the_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_gets_off_the_swing_S4E20.png AJ_-if_that_tonic_lets_you_swim_in_a_river-_S4E20.png Granny_-you_are_right!-_S4E20.png Granny_with_bottle_of_tonic_S4E20.png Granny_drinking_the_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_smiling_S4E20.png Line_of_ponies_S4E20.png Ponies_lining_up_for_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Flam_-The_next_show_starts_in_five_minutes!-_S4E20.png Flim_-But_why_not_buy_your_tonic_now-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_in_disguise_about_to_give_money_S4E20.png Flim,_Flam,_Silver_Shill_and_other_ponies_hear_Granny_S4E20.png Sack_of_money_S4E20.png Other_ponies_see_the_Apples_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_smiling_S4E20.png Sick_mare_ask_Granny_if_the_tonic_actually_works_S4E20.png Applejack_It_Seems_to_Work_for_Granny_S4E20.png Ponies_looking_at_Applejack_S4E20.png Flim_-You_heard_it_here_first-_S4E20.png Flam_smiling_and_Flim_levitating_bottle_of_tonic_S4E20.png Flim_pointing_at_AJ_S4E20.png Ponies_smiling_at_Applejack_S4E20.png Applejack_worried_S4E20.png Sick_pony_with_money_S4E20.png Ponies_cheering_S4E20.png AJ_is_worried_S4E20.png |-| 8 = Конкурс плавания ---- The_swimming_pool_S4E20.png Stallion_diving_S4E20.png Ponies_watching_S4E20.png Judges_scoring_dive_S4E20.png Stallion_leaves_the_swimming_pool_S4E20.png Swimmers_flip_into_the_pool_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_stretching_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_stretching_2_S4E20.png Applejack_-The_most_important_thing_is-_S4E20.png AJ_grin_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_-Fiddlesticks!-_S4E20.png Granny_-I'll_be_a_plum_puddin'-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_and_Granny_winking_S4E20.png AJ_'-good_luck,_then!-_S4E20.png Granny_-who_needs_luck--_S4E20.png Granny_-We_got_tonic_on_our_side!-_S4E20.png AJ,_Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_hear_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_selling_their_tonic_S4E20.png Ponies_see_Granny_drinking_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_-Right-_S4E20.png Granny_-we_got_some_swimmin'_to_do!-_S4E20.png Applejack_walking_towards_the_seats_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_about_to_jump_into_the_pool_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_swimming_in_pool_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_sticking_out_one_of_their_legs_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_putting_one_hoof_up_S4E20.png The_bottom_halves_of_Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_shown_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_spinning_around_and_go_inside_the_water_S4E20.png Applejack_watching_S4E20.png Granny_and_Apple_Bloom_hold_hooves_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_spinning_around_S4E20.png The_judges_impressed_S4E20.png Granny_and_Apple_Bloom_floating_on_water_while_swimming_S4E20.png Granny_and_Apple_Bloom_spins_around_S4E20.png The_audience_impressed_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_on_top_of_Granny's_hoof_S4E20.png Ponies_watching_performance_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_spitting_water_out_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_end_synchronized_swimming_S4E20.png Audience_cheeering_S4E20.png Dr._Hooves_giving_a_10_S4E20.png Merry_May_giving_a_10_S4E20.png Lyra_giving_a_10_backwards_S4E20.png Lyra_notices_S4E20.png Lyra_corrects_herself_S4E20.png Lyra_smiling_S4E20.png Applejack_-Well,_I'll_be-_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_resurfacing_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_awarded_a_trophy_S4E20.png Paparazzi_ponies_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_-mostly_it's_the_tonic-_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_next_to_Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom,_Granny,_Flim,_and_Flam_smiling_S4E20.png Ponies_gathering_around_Bloom,_Granny,_Flim,_and_Flam_S4E20.png |-| 9 = Открытие правды ---- Applejack_sees_ponies_gathering_S4E20.png A_stallion_wants_to_buy_some_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_unhappy_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_gets_a_bit_S4E20.png Stallion_levitates_the_bottle_of_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_-What_are_you_doin'_here--_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-things_are_going_so_well-_S4E20.png One_bit_S4E20.png Applejack's_reflection_on_the_bit_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-This_is_more_of_a_uniform-_S4E20.png Applejack_-If_you_say_so-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-You_know,_pretending_to_be_cured-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-basically_lying_to_folks-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-honesty_isn't_the_best_policy-_S4E20.png AJ_-Thanks_to..._me--_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_speaking_to_the_ponies_S4E20.png Applejack_-Just_ask_Applejack!-_S4E20.png Ponies_look_at_Applejack_S4E20.png Applejack_shielding_eyes_from_the_flashes_S4E20.png Applejack_-this_has_got_to_stop!-_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_pointing_to_high_dive_tower_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_waving_to_Applejack_S4E20.png Applejack_concerned_for_Granny_Smith_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_pan_of_water_into_position_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-break_the_Equestria_high_divin'_record-_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_at_pan_of_water_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_up_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_at_high_diving_tower_S4E20.png Applejack_-land_sakes!-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_approaching_edge_of_diving_board_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_chugging_more_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_climbing_the_tower_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_preparing_to_jump_S4E20.png Applejack_reaching_the_tower's_top_S4E20.png Applejack_watches_Granny_Smith_jump_S4E20.png Applejack_gasping_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_diving_S4E20.png Spectacting_ponies_overhead_shot_S4E20.png Lasso_nearing_Granny_Smith's_hoof_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_dangling_from_lasso_S4E20.png Applejack_holding_lasso_with_her_teeth_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_-what_in_tarnation_did_you_do_that_for-!-_S4E20.png Applejack_-the_most_fool-pony_thing_I've_ever_seen-_S4E20.png Applejack_-you_can't_do_a_dive_like_that!-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_angry_at_Applejack_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_-ten_times_as_high!-_S4E20.png Flim_-twenty_times_by_my_count-_S4E20.png Flam_-thirty_with_a_favorable_breeze-_S4E20.png Flam_giving_Granny_Smith_more_tonic_S4E20.png Applejack_unconvinced_S4E20.png Key_rainbow_lense_flare_S4E20.png Applejack_key_of_honesty_in_eyes_S4E20.png Applejack_-I_hate_to_disappoint_everypony-_S4E20.png Applejack -no way Granny could've made that dive- S4E20.png Applejack_This_tonic_is_a_fake!_S4E20.png Ponies_looking_S4E20.png Pony_but_you_gave_it_your_stamp_of_approval_S4E20.png Rainbowshine_-are_you_saying_you_lied--_S4E20.png Applejack_admitting_to_lying_S4E20.png Ponies_in_shock_S4E20.png Applejack_-everypony_seemed_so_much_happier-_S4E20.png Ponies_hearing_Applejack's_confession_S4E20.png Applejack_with_hat_over_her_heart_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_-how_come_Granny_can_swim_again-_S4E20.png Applejack_-forget_what_you're_capable_of-_S4E20.png Applejack_-inside_of_you_all_along-_S4E20.png Applejack_and_Granny_Smith_hug_S4E20.png Applejack_confronting_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Flim_-you_just_said_it_boosts_confidence-_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_bounce_back_S4E20.png AJ,_Flim,_and_Flam_looking_at_Silver_Shill_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_-I_helped_make_it!-_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_sweating_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_telling_the_truth_S4E20.png Applejack_teaching_honesty_lesson_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_looking_at_each_other_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_leaving_unnoticably_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_giving_his_bit_away_S4E20.png Applejack_looking_at_Silver_Shill's_bit_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_giving_Applejack_his_bit_S4E20.png Silver_Shill_assuring_Applejack_S4E20.png Applejack_accepting_Silver_Shill's_gift_S4E20.png Applejack_-I_hope_this_doesn't_mean-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_-why_in_tarnation_would_I_do_that--_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_angry_at_Flim_and_Flam_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_Where_did_they_go_S4E20.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Applejack_writing_on_a_journal_S4E20.png Flim_and_Flam_with_their_cart_S4E20.png Applejack_writes_on_a_journal_S4E20.png AJ_-Now_you_take_it_easy_there-_S4E20.png Granny_-Oh,_I_plan_to!-_S4E20.png Granny_Smith_dive_S4E20.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_playing_in_the_water_S4E20.png Applejack_walk_S4E20.png Bit_glow_S4E20.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Twitter_promo_Leap_of_Faith.png Leap_of_Faith_EW_image.jpg Granny_Smith_before_and_after_S4E20.png Leap_of_Faith_Hub_promotional_S4E20.png en:Leap of Faith/Gallery es:Leap of Faith/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона